


Protection

by green_lizard7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Seonghwa, Inspired by Fanart, Knight Hongjoong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lizard7/pseuds/green_lizard7
Summary: In which Hongjoong and Seonghwa are close friends and would risk their lives for each others.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by the talented @cchaiart on Twitter (who is also on Tumblr)!

Seonghwa and Hongjoong met early in their childhood.

It was a beautiful spring day, the sky was painted by white clouds passing by, making it a perfect day for flying with the hawks. Fluttering his bat-like black wings and following the wind, Seonghwa could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Exploring the sky was the only moment when he could feel himself free from the malevolent eyes of the villagers where he was born, free from the slander, free from the pain of being judged.

The boy was flying over the margin of the woods near his village when he spotted two poachers carrying a bear cub in a little cage, crying for its mother. What made his blood boiling was the smell of its blood. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he followed them for a while, flying low without being seen, until they reached a gorge. Stealthily, he ventured in, only to feel a sharp pain in his left wing.

Little did he know, the two hunters saw him and waited for the right moment to get to him. They brought it in the gorge to limit his movements and then shot the harpoon in order to bring him down. Falling to the ground, the boy could only scream in agony as the two approached him laughing.

“Stupid boy, did you think you could fool us?” “Finally we have a worthy prey! I wonder how much you will be worth”.

Seonghwa wasn’t even listening, eyes closed and cursing himself, until he heard a different pair of steps. Turning around swiftly, he saw a boy his age knocking out the two men. Once he checked they were unconscious he opened the cage of the cub, setting it free, then approach the other.

“Are you hurt?” “Who are you?” asked Seonghwa, getting defensive “My name is Hongjoong, I’m a knight to be! What’s your name?”.

Hongjoong was smiling, a hand stretched out to Seonghwa. The only one who ever smiled to him was his friend Yeosang and now this stranger, his eyes brimming with kindness, was showing him a warm smile? “Why are you smiling?” the question came natural to him, unsettling Hongjoong. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling again “I just thought we could be friends, we look like we have the same age. Can you fly again?” “I don’t think so... Friends?” Seonghwa looked at him right in his eyes, before shyly reciprocating the smile “We could”.

The two became quickly friends, spending their free time together whenever possible.

Years passed and their bond became tighter and stronger. Once seventeen, they were now in their mid twenties. Hongjoong was a renowned knight and Seonghwa followed his friend, enrolling in the special unit of the kingdom and becoming a protector like Hongjoong.

One day, Seonghwa was visiting Hongjoong when he gave him a gift. Opening the little bag, the knight found an amulet inside, a beautiful red jewel. Puzzled by the unusual object in his hands, Hongjoong locked eyes with the boy, who was watching the knight with tenderness and a soft smile on his lips. “What is this?” he asked, curious. Taking the amulet from his hands, Seonghwa put it on his neck, then answered “It’s something that Yeosang made for me. This amulet is special, it can sense when we are in danger and lead us to where the other is”. While explaining how it worked, he showed Hongjoong that he had the same amulet, but sapphire.

“I just want you to be safe” said Seonghwa, avoiding the intense gaze that the other was giving him and feeling embarrassed. “Do you even remember that the first time I was the one that rescued you?” chuckled Hongjoong, but before his friend could reply he smiled and thanked him. Locking their gazes, both smiled at each other like only two soulmates could.

* * *

The battle was harsh.

Hongjoong lost all his comrades and was fighting alone against the battalion. Taking each one of them down, he continued slicing through their armors, even if he felt like giving up, arms numb and breath burning his throat. The amulet on his neck was shining but he couldn’t dare to think at nothing beside the battleground: one wrong move and he would go down. He heard that they didn’t want him dead, but he couldn't let himself fall into the hands of the enemy. Amidst the commotion, a man came up behind him, hitting him unconscious.

Just before the battalion could scream victory, the sky became a thunderous painting. Black clouds appeared, as well as a strong wind that made everyone step back from when Hongjoong was lying. Like a black thunder, a figure sliced through the cumulonimbus and landed just where the unconscious man was. Two killer eyes, purple like the lightings that painted the sky, were fixed on the terrified men in front of them.

Wings spread open, Seonghwa delicately picked up Hongjoong, bringing him close to him. A low growl escaped his lips: “You dare harm the most precious thing I have? You shall pay with your life”. In a blink of an eye, everything went black, the strong wind and the lightings bringing hell to the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
